Matriarch and Primarch
by erttheking
Summary: The Council has encountered a power that is so massive, so overwhelming, that they cannot hope to fight it. Matriarch Benezia instead sets out to negotiate for the Council's continued right to exist. Patreon sponsored one-shot.


Benezia was 1,352 years old. She had memories from before the Turians had joined the Council, from when the Quarians freely walked around without their environmental suits, before anyone had ever seen a Drell. In over a millennia, she had seen countless crises that had threatened the galactic community as a whole, both for herself and through the memories of other matriarchs. Through them, she had seen the horrors of the Rachni Wars and the Krogan Rebellions, wars that had nearly torn apart the galactic community.

None of it, none of her 1,352 years, had prepared her for what was happening right now. Twelve standard days ago, a gargantuan warship, dwarfing even the mightiest dreadnaught, had emerged from an inactive Mass Relay, having been activated from the far side. Without any provocation, it had annihilated the nearby independent colony from orbit, killing every last man, woman, and child with devastating energy weapons that had left nothing but a crater. An entire Turian fleet had been needed to defeat the ship, sustaining heavy losses in the fight, with half of the ships that had engaged it being either destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Even then, the ship had merely been disabled instead of destroyed, its massive girth floating through space with many secondary systems still online.

The Turian admiral in charge had recommended that the ship be bombarded until nothing was left, but he had been overridden by the Council. They needed to know where this ship had come from if a single one had been barely beaten by the strongest military might in the Council, they needed to understand what they were dealing with. Was this ship a super prototype that was one of its kind? Or was it a standard issue dreadnought for these aliens? They needed to know, they needed to know everything they could if more aliens were coming through the Relay.

It had taken three days to secure the interior of the ship. Even with Spectres and STG operatives assisting the thousands of Turian marines that assaulted the ship, it had been a fortress. Chokepoints and traps had been set up everywhere, enough that over 2,000 soldiers died before they could eventually declare uncontested control of the ship. The assault had been made more complicated by the nature of the weapons used by the ship's crew. Something that Benezia had never thought she would have seen, directed energy weapons that had been scaled down to a firearm level. Their armor, by comparison, had been downright primitive. Flak jackets that were obsolete in a day and age when chemically propelled projectiles were no longer a thing. Despite this, the advanced nature of their laser weapons had been responsible for the majority of deaths in taking the ship.

When the ship was finally in Council control, they had achieved two prizes for their efforts. One of them was fifty prisoners, most of which appeared to be the ship's senior command staff, the leader of which was one "Lord-Captain Tellon XII" who had formally surrendered when the bridge had been reduced to the last section of it that was under his control. The other was access to the ship's computer systems, which were oddly primitive compared to the rest of the technological prowess showed by the ship. Those, along with what they were able to extract from their captives, painted a bleak picture.

Tellon and his crew were in the service of a galactic power known as the Imperium of Man, one that proclaimed itself to be active for over 10,000 years. The few interviews that had been taken from the Imperial warship painted a severely unpleasant picture. After programming their translators to better adjust to the Human, the name of the species, language, Tellon and his surviving crew had been able to better communicate with them. That is to say, better threaten their captors, that they would feel the wrath of "The God Emperor of Mankind" and his resurgent son, Primarch Guilliman. "Filthy Xenos" such as them wouldn't be tolerated.

The manner in which Tellon and the other captives had spoken was perfectly in line with the average attitude of a religious zealot. Benezia was deeply unsettled by this, as those fanatically devoted to any sort of ideology were the most difficult to reason with. But they had no other option. If the Imperium of man had so much as ten ships identical in strength to the one that had destroyed the colony and half of an armada, a fight against them would be a futile one.

She was standing on the flagship of the Citadel's defensive fleet and the largest dreadnought ever built by the Council. It was maybe half the size of the warship that they had disabled and captured. As she stood there, looking at the recently activated Mass Relay, the top minds of the Council would be stripping it down in an attempt to reverse engineer the technology involved, but they didn't have nearly enough time. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the Council was going to have to negotiate for its own right to exist against this Imperium.

"Launch the probes now," she said, glancing to Matriarch Lidanya next to her. She gave a terse not and relayed the instructions to the crew around her. As they responded, several automated probes were fired out of the _Destiny Ascension_, speeding through space towards the Mass Relay, before they were sent through. They all contained the same message, translated as best they could manage through the multiple languages they had encountered from their prisoners. Most of them speaking what was called "Low Gothic" and Tellon occasionally slipping into "High Gothic." The message was simple. The Council is not your enemy, we only want peace.

Benezia's hopes were not high.

Hours trickled by as Benezia and the _Destiny Ascension_ sat and waited. There had not been a single person who had thought that it was a good idea to move pass the Relay without attempting to make some form of contact with the Imperium first. Ideally, if it was possible to communicate with them, they would come through to their side first and give them permission to pass through. Going through uninvited was simply inviting slaughter.

Then, as the twelfth hour ticked by, there was movement. Benezia nearly gasped in shock. A ship that dwarfed even the behemoth that had come through before tore through the Relay, coming to a stop before five more ships appeared in a defensive formation around it. All of the escort ships were only slightly smaller than the _Destiny Ascension_, and compared to the overwhelming craft they were accompanying, they barely seemed necessary.

A stunned silence had fallen over the bridge as all eyes fell on both the viewpoint on the holographic display of the area that Matriarch Lidanya was looking at. Benezia felt a horrible clawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had thought that fighting the Imperium had never been a practical option, but now more than ever she saw how utterly hopeless it was. Whatever these aliens were, the size and raw power of their craft were unmatched. Even the Protheans would have been powerless before them.

There was a chime from the control panel in front of Lidanya's chair. Wordlessly, she pressed it. A holographic image sprang to life in front of the captain's chair, where Lidanya was sitting and Benezia was standing directly next to. The image in front of them was of a human woman sitting in an ornate chair, her legs crossed. She was wearing pitch black armor that was decorated while bright golden ornaments, including a necklace of an avian figure, several prominent skulls on her knees and shoulders, and a dark red line with another skull on her chest plate. Her eyes were hidden by a wide, brimmed hat until she lifted her head, revealing a sliver of red hair in the process. One eye was green and organic. The other mechanical and a bright red.

"Hello. My name is Inquisitor Xilla of Ordo Xenos. I specialize in dealing with non-humans," she said, her voice guarded and neutral. "Tell me, do you understand what I am saying?" Benezia nodded. "Ah, good. That simplifies things. We were quite surprised when we were able to understand your messages. I have a team of linguistics experts on standby, but it seems that isn't necessary anymore." Xilla leaned forward, her mismatched eyes focusing on Benezia. "Now then. You claim that you have no quarrel with the Imperium. I have a difficult time believing that. The Imperium has a 10,000-year history amongst the stars and mankind as a whole has spent countless millennia living off of Holy Terra. And in all that time, we have never met a race of Xenos that humanity could call friend. At the very best, we found ones like the Eldar, those we could be allies of convenience with. And even then, they didn't break the mold in the most important way. They served their own interest in the end."

There was no malice in Xillia's voice, it was merely an idle statement of fact to her. The same way in which Benezia would remark that her skin was blue. She understood the implication. She was challenging the Council's claim to desire peace. "I can assure you, the Council prides itself on various races working together in harmony. Over half a dozen races live in relative peace underneath the Council and have so for over 2,000 years. And while I can see that you may not be interesting joining, we would be happy to form peaceful relations with you."

"You sound like the Tau," Xillia said. "They love to prattle on about unity among the stars and their 'greater good.' They've managed to trick a few billion of my kind into turning traitor against the Imperium. But like all xeno races out there, the Tau care about their own stability and security above all else and they'd happily sacrifice all of the races. I have to question the structure of your Council. Tell me, who holds all of the power? I imagine it's your species. The few reports we got via Astropath before the expeditionary force went dark was on the sparse side, but it included information on the ships and aliens that had been engaged. They didn't resemble you at all. I'm guessing the ones that were engaged were the warrior caste and you are the leaders?"

"No," Benezia said, her heart beating a little faster. This casual dismissal of the Council's core philosophy was worrying. She had to do everything she could to dispel these misconceptions. "Member species of the Council hold authority over the non-members, and any species can become a member by proving their worth to the galactic community. The Turians are the species you are talking about, and they earned their member status over a millennia ago. They hold equal standing with my species in the Council, as have the Salarians."

To Benezia's belief, Xilla blinked in surprise. She had not been expecting that answer. "Interesting," Xilla said. "Very interesting." The Inquisitor leaned back in her chair, studying Benezia. "I'll be frank with you...I don't believe I got your name."

"Matriarch Benezia," Benezia said calmly. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to predict the various angles this conversation would take. At this moment, for all intents and purposes, Xilla held the fate of the Council in her hands.

"Matriarch, you've found the Imperium in a very radical time," Xilla said. "We've recently undergone a massive change in leadership. You doubtless won't appreciate it, but to us, it's been nothing short of a miracle. The High-Lords of Terra have been replaced by one of the God Emperor's long lost sons. Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines. He's assumed control of the Imperium as Lord Regent and Lord Commander of the Imperium."

"I see," Benezia said, deciding then and now that it would be in her best interest not to question any claims about the Imperium's emperor, or former emperor as it sounded, being divine in nature. "This sounds as if it is an overall positive development for your Imperium. I wish you nothing but the best."

Xilla gave a grim smile. "It comes at troubling times. Cadia has fallen, the Imperium is split in twain by the Great Rift, and our enemies are more determined to wipe us out than ever. But yes, I consider the return of Lord Guilliman to be nothing short of a gift. That being said I'm not certain how this will affect you. 10,000 years ago, we were a divided people before the Emperor united us all in the Great Crusade." That would go some ways as to explaining why this Emperor was considered divine. Perhaps the Imperium practiced something similar to the Quarians's ancestor worship. "And during that time, the Emperor made a decree after seeing the threats that plagued humanity during its darkest moments. Xenos were a threat to humanity and were to be purged whenever encountered. Completely and utterly."

Benezia could feel everyone onboard the _Destiny Ascension_'s bridge stiffen. She herself had to fight back the urge. "And yet, I assume the fact that you have not fired on us means that there is room for exceptions to be made?" she asked, keeping her voice calm at a great effort.

Xillia gave a non-committal shrug. "As I said, you have found the Imperium in a radical time. Lord Guilliman was on death's door but was pulled back from the brink by a Xeno, an Eldar no less. They then ferried him back to Holy Terra at great risk to themselves. What is more, speaking as a member of Ordo Xenos, I have found myself allied with Xenos more often than I care to admit. Eldar, Tau, Kroot, even Orks on a truly rare occasion." She gave an annoyed grunt. "Assuming you can call giving a large amount of scrap metal to a mercenary fleet and directing them towards a mutually hated enemy an alliance. I could understand if you didn't. The point I mean to make is while there is great wisdom in the Emperor's words, the trials we face often force us to make compromises."

Xillia leaned forward in her chair. "This device behind me, the one that spirited away the light cruiser _Pluto's Dagger_, the other end is in the Sol System, humanity's cradle. I hope you can understand that this puts us in a rather compromising position." Benezia was hit by two horrific revelations in a row. The first being that the Mass Relay led directly to the Imperium's core, where no doubt their military was thickest. The second being that the ship they had captured, the one that had decimated half a fleet, was classified as merely being a light cruiser. Both implications spelled dark news for the Council. "Lord Guilliman has been made aware. The far end is under the tightest security the Sol System can manage. Which I can assure you is nothing like anything you have ever seen before. My Lord bade me investigate the far end after you pledged that you merely wanted to talk. He made me the arbitrator for whether or not diplomacy is possible. I have determined...that it would not be a complete waste of time."

A flare of hope ignited in Benezia. "And what do you intend to do with that conclusion?" she asked politely.

"The Imperium can't afford to spread itself anymore thin than is necessary," Xillia said. "Keep in mind, we would find the ships to spare to deal with you if it was deemed needed. And we still can. With that in mind, I have orders to bring you back to Holy Terra for talks with lord Guilliman. Do keep this in mind. Your ship will be searched before you are allowed into the Sol System, you will not be permitted to bring weapons to meet Lord Guilliman, and you alone will meet him. These conditions are not negotiable."

"Very well," Benezia said. She had wondered if she would be forced to bring up the explosive charges that had been set on the Mass Relay, ones that would produce nuclear explosions worth several hundred megatons each. She wasn't sure if that would destroy the Imperial warships if they had been directed at them instead, but an overloading Mass Relay would destroy the entire star system. No matter how powerful Imperial warships were, they would not survive that. However, with the way things were going, it would be in her best interest to keep that to herself. Let it be her trump card.

XXXXX

Ten hours passed before Benezia was permitted to see this Guilliman. Agents of Inquisitor Xillia combed the _Destiny Ascension_. Horrific figures in red robes that were more cybernetics than flesh, creating horrid, misshapen abominations, searched for any explosives or traps. They were accompanied by massive soldiers that towered over the rest and would make even Krogan look small by comparison. They wore full body armor and helmets that were as black and silver and carried weapons so large that Benezia was certain she could comfortably fit her fist into the barrel.

Aside from that, Benezia couldn't help but noticed that each of these gargantuan soldiers had a shoulder plate that broke the color scheme of the rest of their armor. One of them had a shoulder plate of pure white with a golden lightning bolt trimmed with red, another black with a white monstrous head painted in the center and a third bright yellow with a black fist in the center. Oddly enough, one of them had a shoulder plate that was blank, being the same pure black as the rest of his armor. They were all eerily quiet, watching all nearby Asari with keen eyes and hands on their weapons.

After that, it became clear that even though the ship had been searched, the Imperium had no intention of letting the_ Destiny Ascension _into their territory. She could certainly respect the concern, even if she internally noted that it was rather unequal. The Imperium had already sent six ships into Council territory and annihilated the populace of an entire colony, yet they would not permit a single ship into their space. But they had all the chips. After a full body search, mercifully the idea of being sexually attracted to an alien seemed abhorrent to the Imperials and her examiners had wanted the search to be as over as much as she had, she had been taken via a dropship to Xillia's flagship. The four giants whose shoulders she had taken note of were her guard.

After meeting the Inquisitor in her personal quarters, the ship had turned back through the Mass Relay. After that, there had been more hours of the Inquisitor going through proper channels before Benezia was put on another shuttle. She, Xillia, and the four soldiers were spirited away to a ship called Macragge's Honour where they had docked, disembarked under heavy guard, and been escorted to a private chamber.

Privately, Benezia thought that this chamber was the size of the most sacred of temples. Rows and rows of pews stretched from the entrance to the far wall. On the other side of the chamber was a towering golden statue of an Imperial in the same type of armor as the soldiers who had escorted her, wielding a flaming sword. The candles and incense around it made Benezia quite certain that this was the God-Emperor that she had heard so much about. Two men stood in front of it, with them also wearing the bulky armor of her guards. These two were much larger, their armor a bright blue with extensive gold trimmings, and neither of them wore helmets. They had been in conversation as the door opened before they turned their heads to look at the newcomers.

"Lord Guilliman, Chapter Master Calagar," Xillia said, bowing deeply. "Matriarch Benezia."

The larger of the two men nodded at the Inquisitor. "Calagar, I'm sorry, this will have to continue later." The second man nodded without a word before taking a few steps back. Evidently, he intended to say. "Matriarch Benezia, was it?" Guilliman said, slowly moving in her direction. "Welcome to the ancestral flagship of the Ultramarines. Normally I would invite guests down to Holy Terra itself and speak within the Imperial Palace. However, I hope you understand that I have to take certain precautions in this situation. After all, one warship, no matter how historically significant, is nothing compared to the throneworld."

Benezia nodded. Deciding that it would be best to be polite, she mimicked the type of bow that Xillia had performed. "The honor is all mine Lord Guilliman," she said. "I was told that you heard the message that our probes sent, I can assure you that they were quite true. The Council has nothing but peaceful intentions in mind in regards to the Imperium. We have no desire to make war on you, nor wish any ill will on any of your people."

"In that case, I shall have to ask for the safe return of all survivors of the ship that entered your territory," Guilliman said, his voice unwavering. "At once."

Benezia nodded. "Of course. We have nothing to gain from holding them prisoner. I will send word for them to be released the moment I have the chance." Guilliman nodded, his eyes boring into hers. In high stakes negotiations like these, when the other side held the majority of the cards, it was best to earn goodwill as soon as possible. With the more gullible, it would be a simple task to gain favor with empty sacrifices such as this. It was like she said, there was no reason to hold onto the prisoners they had taken anymore, returning them was maximizing their potential. Guilliman, however, had the look of a man who understood how little this gesture taxed her. She would need much more to convince him of her intentions.

"Very well," Guilliman said. "Matriarch, I will not be dishonest with you. Your species is in a precarious position, as is the Imperium as a whole. We are under siege from all fronts. Aliens, mutants, traitors to the Imperium, and darker forces yet. A million worlds can be counted among our numbers, and yet we struggle to survive, to hold back the tide. The Eldar were once among our enemies, and yet, while I would not call them friends, hostilities have ceased between us for the moment. I am considering extending the same favor to your Council." He paused. "I am considering it. The alien, by its nature, cares more for its own kind than it does for others. I have little doubt that you would be launching a full invasion of the throneworld if you thought it was within your capability."

Benezia privately thought that the Turians would indeed do that as retribution. It was an answer that didn't need to be answered right now. 'Your Inquisitor said much the same," she said. "But she also said that the Eldar you speak of proved their worth to you at their own expense. I have been authorized to do the same. You said that you are under threat? Under attack? Your Imperium is split in half?"

Guilliman nodded. "Yes. A Warp storm has torn my father's Imperium in half. The light he shines from the Golden Throne cannot reach the far half, all worlds beyond the border are stranded to fend for themselves. Any expedition through the Great Rift is perilous. Why? Do you plan to tell me that you have a solution?" He was scrutinizing her more than ever now. He doubted her.

"I may," Benezia said carefully. "But first I must admit I am confused. The Emperor is still alive? I am confused. Why must the Imperium have a regent? And what do you mean by his light." Guilliman blinked. His face was unreadable.

Then he spoke. "My father is alive. Barely. I had nineteen brothers Matriarch, all of us given the responsibility of leading the original twenty legions of Space Marines." Judging by the height and armor of Guilliman being a more scaled up version of Xillia's guards, Benezia had a very good feeling that the hulking figures behind her were the Space Marines she had heard so much about. "Nearly half of them rose up in rebellion against our father. For shallow, petty reasons. Angron could not control his baser instincts, Lorgar could bear to be a leader and instead had to bow to a madman, Magnus let his obsession with knowledge bring ruin down upon us all, and Horus, the spurned child, let them all across the galaxy. Horus killed Sanguinius, most noble of us all, and mortally wounded our father. The Golden Throne has clung him to the barest thread of life for ten millennia."

Guilliman's words were overflowing with bitterness. "Even in near death, the Emperor serves mankind. He powers the Astronomicon, a beacon in the depths of space that our ships require in order to travel. Without it, we are lost in the Warp, unlikely to ever find our destination, and at great risk from the horrors of that accursed realm." Benezia had no idea what Guilliman was talking about, but it didn't matter. Now was not the time to stop and ask about more technical details.

"In that case, I can indeed have a solution," she said. "You've already seen it in action. Mass Relays. It's how I was able to travel here."

Guilliman shifted his gaze to look at Xillia. "Where did that relic take them?"

Xillia shrugged. "I don't know my Lord. We haven't had the time to properly analyze the coordinates."

"A Mass Relay is capable of transporting a ship hundreds, or even thousands of light-years in a matter of seconds," Benezia said, ignoring their conversation. She had to sell the importance of the Mass Relays. "There's a network of them all across the galaxy. We regularly make use of them. They were left behind by a long-dead species known as the Protheans, who ruled the galaxy 50,000 years ago. There is no limit on their energy, they have been operating without maintenance flawlessly ever since the Protheans vanished."

Xillia made a noise that made it sound like she was very interested. "It sounds quite a bit like our path into the Jericho Reach during the Achilus Crusade, except a far more robust."

"Perhaps, but it has its limits," Guilliman said. "While it may be able to take us beyond the Great Rift, our operations would be limited to a single system if we are making jumps hundreds or thousands of light-years large," Guilliman said. Benezia had the opening she had been hoping for.

"Then, may I perhaps offer our more conventional faster-than-light technology?" Benezia said. "It utilizes the same technology as the Mass Relay, but for an individual ship. It reduces the mass of the ship to zero and then propels it through space. It is capable of traveling twelve light-years a day on average on military grade ships." Guilliman's eyes narrowed. Benezia could tell that he was no fool, he understood that she had been building up to this.

The other figure in the back of the room, Calagar, broke his silence. "My Primarch, what this alien is offering you is not human-made. It is not a relic from an STC or your father. The Mechanicum's patience has already been pushed to the breaking point by Cawl and the Primaris Marines. Openly accepting the use of alien technology may push them into open rebellion. As much as it pains me to say this, we cannot take that risk. Too much of the Imperium's finest warcraft is only produced on Mars."

Benezia bit back a hiss. Internal squabbling that she was unfamiliar with. An unavoidable hazard that she had no way of getting around. A pitfall that she had fallen into more than once, even when it had been right in front of her. Some times, there simply where things that you could not prepare for. Xillia interjected. "The Imperium has never been as pure in regard to technology as the puritans of the Tech Cult would have preferred." Benezia had no idea what a tech cult was, but all of the implications were unpleasant. Particularly when it seemed to be separate from the cult dedicated to the Emperor. "In my journeys, I have regularly utilized non-human technology in the name of safeguarding humanity. Tau, Eldar, Dark Eldar, and technology far older. The Blackstone Fortresses were Imperial assets until they were stolen from us by Abbadon."

"Rare exceptions made out of sight," Calagar argued. "Something that won't be possible if the goal is to reclaim our territories on the far side of the Great Rift."

"Not at first, a gradual introduction may be needed," Xillia said, sounding irritated. "But we can still utilize this technology. Even if it's used to perform surgical strikes in limited amounts. The ability to freely transport Deathwatch kill-teams or other Space Marines behind enemy lines would be invaluable. Imperial Assassins would also be able to wreak havoc where the enemies of man least expect it. Twelve light-years a day does not match the top speed of an Imperial warship, but it is far faster than a ship will go if experiences delays or the lower end expectations of Warp travel. My Lord, I beg you to consider."

Guilliman was listening to both of them, but his eyes never left Benezia. What he said next confused her. "Do you know why my brothers turned against our father?"

She paused, going mentally back through what Guilliman had said. "It sounded as if they were flawed. And their leader was apparently arrogant."

"This is true, but not the whole truth." Both Calgar and Xillia stiffened.

"My Lord, are you certain it's wise to tell her if she does not already know?" Xillia said at once. "I'm not particularly fond of how Ordo Hereticus has acted in situations like Armageddon, but even I agree that certain topics should be kept under very tight lock and key." Benezia was surprised. She had no idea that the leader of such a massive power would even consider starting a conversation that would warrant a response like that.

"I am certain this will be quite important if we are to take her up on her offer," Guilliman said. "My brothers were flawed, this is true. But their flaws were magnified when they gave in to the Ruinous Powers. Chaos. The Dark Gods that lurk beyond." Benezia was preparing herself to deal with the religious views of someone that she did not share when Guilliman interrupted her. "These are not gods that exist only in prayer and text. They are all too real. I have seen the worlds they have poisoned. The servants they bent to their will and the vile Daemons that spawned from them. I saw my brothers twisted into inhuman, immortal monsters, and the Imperium has been fighting against them for ten-thousand years. They rule the Warp, the only means of faster than light travel that we have. Merely traveling means we must be careful, lest we fall victim to their spawn."

Benezia wasn't sure how to react to this. Guilliman didn't strike her as a zealot. He had referred to his father with respect and admiration, but not as if he was a god. She had noted earlier that he didn't refer to him as God Emperor, simply Emperor. Yet he was telling her not only were evil gods real, but it was a concrete fact and not a matter of spiritual debate. "I have volumes of records detailing their attacks and actions," Guilliman said, sensing her doubt. "The fortress world of Cadia acted as the front line against them since the Inter-Legionary Wars, and that planet has recently been destroyed by their forces. I can assure you, they are quite real. We need every tool we can get in our fight against them. Therefore, I accept your offer. Should it prove to be effective, you will have proven the worth of your Council."

"For the moment." The implication of those three words was not lost on Benezia.

"Come. I have records in my study. I wish to correlate the locations of these Mass Relays with Imperial territory. After that, we will organize the logistics of you providing us with your faster than light technology. In the meantime, I will be certain to prevent all offenses against your Council." Benezia nodded and began to walk after him. She had prevented the extinction of the Council for the time being. But there was a long road ahead of her. And she had a very bad feeling that, of this new terrifying corner of the galaxy, the Imperium was the least dangerous aspect.

XXXXX

Author's Note: I got that figure for Imperium Warp travel from a VERY old source. White Dwarf 140. It said that a 100 light-year jump for an Imperium ship could be as fast as three days or as slow as three weeks real time. (I did the math and that would average out Imperial FTL to be between 33 and 4 light years per day... a lot of variance there.)

I would like to thank my Patrons, SuperFeatherYoshi, xXNanamiXx, RaptorusMaximus, Davis Swinney, Mackenzie Buckle, Josue Garcia, Jonathan Eason, Ryan Van Schaack, and ChaosSpartan575 for their amazing support.


End file.
